El corazón del rey
by FrAnFuRt
Summary: Después de su matrimonio con arwen, aragorn descubre que ama a legolas y juntos vivirán una experiencia que jamás olvidarán! slash!


Este es el primer fanfic que escribo del Señor de los Anillos, no soy muy fanática de los libros pero la pareja de la cual se trata el fic me encanta. No tengo idea a quién dedicárselo, quizás a uno que otro de los que andan perdidos por ahí y no encuentran su lugar. Aquí va:

El Corazón del Rey

Capítulo 1: Te amo, hojaverde.

Yo debería ser el hombre más feliz en toda la Tierra Media. Por fin el anillo fue destruido, lo que significó el fin de Sauron y sus aliados. Fui reconocido como heredero de Isildur, por lo tanto, ahora soy el rey de Gondor. Además, Arwen Estrella de la Tarde, la mujer a la que amé durante tantos años, ha renunciado a su inmortalidad y se ha casado conmigo. Sin embargo, me dineto muy triste, porque él no está conmigo.

Muchos meses atrás, cuando la comunidad del anillo fue formada, me reencontré con mi buen amigo Legolas. Junto a él y otros siete emprendí un largo y peligroso viaje, desde Rivendel. Me sorprendió que su carácter amable y su actitud pensativa no hubieran variado ni un ápice, mientras que su sabiduría seguía siendo infinita. Él y Gandalf fueron mis mayores apoyos para lo que vino después. Más tarde, cuando la Comunidad se disolvió a orillas de Tol Blandir, continué mi camino solo junto a él y Gimli. Durante todo el tiempo en el que hicimos largos trayectos durante el día y pasamos noches en vela frente a una fogata mientras Gimli dormía, sentí que estaba más cerca suyo que de ningún otro ser. Una noche él evocó para mí su lejana tierra- entonces acechada por espíritus esclavos de los poderes de la oscuridad- y yo le prometí ayudarlo en su ardua lucha.

Peleamos lado a lado en la ciudadela de Saruman, luego en Minas Tirith y finalmente, en Mordor. Cuando nos enteramos que el anillo había sido finalmente arrojado a las grietas del Monte Destino y nos abrazamos lanzando gritos de alegría, yo sabía que era el fin de una época muy oscura, pero también mi última etapa junto a él. Legolas volvería a su tierra natal, ya nada teníamos que hacer juntos. Entonces, comenzé a descubrir que algo extraño me pasaba con respecto a él, no sentía la misma pena que con la perspectiva de separarme de Gandalf, mi buen amigo Gimli o los pequeños hobbits.

Legolas se quedó en Gondor durante mi coronación y en mi matrimonio con Arwen, observando todo a prudente distancia y felicitándome con palmadas viriles. Mientras tanto, yo creia volverme loco. Luchaba con todas mis fuerzas contra un sentimiento que se volvía cada vez más certero: Me había enamorado de Legolas, tal cual. Irremediablemente, el cariño fraternal que le tenía se había transformado en un amor irracional por el elfo, totalmente diferente al romance épico que me unía a mi flamante esposa, a la cual ya no deseaba como antaño.

Sabía que Legolas pronto se marcharía, por lo que busqué una instancia en la que pudiéramos hablar a solas, para que yo pudiera confesarle mis verdaderos sentimientos. Finalmente, una noche lo fui a visitar a su habitación, resuelto a contarle lo que me pasaba. Lo encontré de pie en su balcón mirando las estrellas, en una parada soberbia, como si fuera su dueño. Estaba vestido solo con un delgado pantalón blanco, se veía hermoso.

- Permiso, Legolas- le dije fijando la vista en el piso, olvidando que era el rey y mostrándome solo como Aragorn.

- Adelante- respondió con su tono amable de siempre, esbozando una sonrisa- ¿Necesitas algo?

Legolas avanzó havia mi, quizás extrañado de que no lo mirara a los ojos como siempre. Luego me condujo a un rincón de la habitación, donde había un pequeño sillón y una lámpara de aceite que alumbraba tenuemente la estancia.

Cuando nos sentamos y llegó el momento en el que se suponía que yo iba a confesarle todo, me sentí incapaz de hacerlo. También me sentí algo ridículo: Yo, Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn y heredero de Isildur, haciéndole declaraciones de amor al príncipe elfo del bosque negro.

- No puedo…- murmuré, sujetándome la cabeza con las manos- ¡No puedo!

Él posó su mano de largos y delgados dedos en mi espalda, repitiendo en voz baja palabras de consuelo en élfico. Entonces, yo levanté la cabeza y lo miré, rogando para que él adivinara todo y me librara de la terrible tortura que significaba para mí esa situación. Afortunadamente, nos conocíamos demasiado para que no lo hiciera. Y me vi reflejado en sus ojos, vi como me miraba con un brillo diferente, con amor. Luego, impulsado por la irrealidad de lo que ocurría, me acerqué y le planté un beso preciso y rápido, saboreándolo por primera vez. No pensé en las consecuencias de este simple acto, tampoco me importaban mucho realmente. Ambos nos miramos de nuevo, añadiéndonos mutuamente al inventario de labios probados, recordando la textura y el olor del otro, quizás también pensábamos ¿Qué hago ahora?

Legolas sonrió y cerró los ojos, como si recordara algo muy feliz. Después los abrió y, sin levantar la voz, se dirigió a mí.

- No sabes hace cuanto tiempo que te amo- susurró como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo, sin ni un poco de nerviosismo en la voz.

- ¿Más tiempo del que yo te he amado a ti?- pregunté yo, aunque por el ligero rubor en las mejillas del elfo, intuí la respuesta.

- Mucho más…-

Me acerqué mucho a él, hasta tener su cara a pocos centímetros de la mía. Admiré los increíbles reflejos dorados de su pelo, aspiré su aroma fresco y posé mis labios en su boca por un segundo, que entonces me parecía demasiado bella para ser real. No pude resistirme al impulso de poner mis manos alrededor de su cintura y lo hize, más él las apartó suavemente.

- Todo a su tiempo, Aragorn- dijo tranquilamente. Te veré mañana.

- Pero, para mañana falta tanto aun…-

- Anda, que tu esposa te debe estar esperando.

Ese fue para mi un golpe bajo, pero también me sirvió para volver a la realidad y darme cuanta como se sentía Legolas. Lo besé con el mayor cuidado posible y me fui a mi habitación. Seguía con el sentimiento de que todo lo que había ocurrido no era real, que a la mañana siguiente despertaría seguro de que todo había sido solo un sueño. Me acosté en el lecho junto a Arwen, que dormía respirando acompasadamente. Me sorprendí deseando que no fuera ella la que estuviera a mi lado, sino él. Luego el sueño me venció, mientras yo aun sentía su dulce sabor en mis labios.

Fin del primer capítulo!!!

And? Que opinan?? Aplausos?? Quejas?? Consejos??

Solo deben dejar un review y darme su opinión!! Hasta la otra!!


End file.
